A problem exists with regard to the protection of animal feet. Humans and humans on behalf of animals have adopted various types of shoes to protect their feet. In particular, but not by way of limitation, horse hoofs have been fitted with “horse shoes” so as to protect them and such horse “shoes” are well known. However, the prior art and current “state of the art” horse shoe, for example only and not by way of limitation, is a relatively inflexible device that is difficult and time consuming to shape and fit to a particular hoof size and shape. Further, attaching the current horse shoe is a difficult and potentially risky procedure requiring the use of nails, typically, to be hammered into the hoof. Since more than one nail is required, this also is a time consuming and tedious evolution. Still further, while not harming the animal, the hoof is degraded by the introduction of nails by force such that over time a horse hoof may become unstable placing the horse's health in jeopardy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a protection device that is easily adjustable to conform to any size hoof, that is easy to attach and remove and that does not degrade a hoof in any way.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hoof protection apparatus and method for protecting the hoof of an animal that adjusts to the size of a particular hoof easily and without necessitating trial and error testing. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a hoof protection device that is easy to attach and remove and that requires no invasive attachment devices, such as nails, such that use of the present invention does not degrade but preserves and maintains hoof health.